New Beginnings
by stormdog11
Summary: John is 15. Theses are some years later. John goes to school and what if Amy and Ricky are getting attached? Ricky and Amy aren't dating. What if John doesn't want them to? Rated T for sexual terms later on. Rated T for more cussing later on. R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, John is 15 years old. **

**His dad visits everyday. Ricky **

**Helps Amy all the time. Problems occur **

**With Amy's family and Adrian plus Ashley **

**And Grace. Adrian has a baby at 18, Grace**

**Too. Ashley has a kid too, at 16 too. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Amy's Pov~

I always looked at John like he grew up to fast, he moved to fast. He had my eyes and he looked like Ricky the rest. Now I am worried for John, well he make the mistake I and Ricky did. But every day I watched John grow up and she had a hard life and been paid nothing but her child John.

She watched Ben make some noodles and pasta with Mexican rice, I think. Ben came over with his family to make dinner. I and Ben aren't married. Grace and Ben are together with a daughter named Emily. Well not Ben's daughter, Jack's daughter. He is watching TV with Ricky, Adrian, Jack, Ashley, and Jordan. Jordan is Ashley's boyfriend. Which they have a son named Daniel.

Adrian and Jack are dating, not married. She has a daughter named Isabella, they call her Bella. That is Jack's daughter. He has to daughters. Sometime I wish I had a girl instead of John but I love John so much. He is in his room. "Hey Ben!" Ricky called out. "When are you going to be done with our food?" He yelled.

"Ricky, shut up. I got neighbors you know." I said to him before Ben could speak. "Dinner!" Ben yelled. Everyone went racing to the dinner table but I and Ricky. "I am going to go get John." I said when he pulled my wrist.

"No I will." Said Ricky walking up the steps while I sat at the dinner table.

John's Pov~

As my bedroom door opened, I saw my dad come in. "Son, lets go eat dinner." He hesitated to me. I looked down. I just went with my dad as I was told. Everyone was laughing about stories. Even all the kids were eating the Pasta food.

"Well when I was pregnant and just when it hit me, I started breath hard and screaming, the next thing you know, you're baby is out. I love my child. Grace?" Adrian said her life hitting girl Isabella.

"Well when I had Emily I felt joy that I brought her into this world. When I had her, it felt like work. I hope my daughter chooses the right." Grace said he amazing Emily girl. "Amy?" She said in her asking tone. "I want to know a little of your baby life." Said Grace.

"Well I don't remember giving birth to John. I just remember what pain I went through. I remember so much crying. I remember I was a emotional person but now I feel like I put it to hard on me. Now I wish…" She stopped at mid sentence. "It's nothing. Ashley?" She said.

"Tell us what you were going to say Amy." Ashley said. Mom nodded no. "AMY!" Aunt yelled.

"Ashley if she doesn't want to say she doesn't have." Dad said. Amy got up and left the room without another word. "So…" Ricky stated.

"Ricky." Aunt Ashley said. He nodded. "Do you love Amy?" She asked and that is when I stepped out of the house. He didn't love her. He was single. Mom was single, but they wouldn't date. I wouldn't let them date.

Rick's Pov~

"Ricky." I nodded. "Do you love Amy?" Amy's sister said that to me. Now I was speechless. I had no idea what to say. Did I love her? Or was I hiding it? "Ricky I asked a question." Ashley said.

"I don't know. Never thought about it." I said honest.

"You never thought of loving Amy. Did you love me or not?" Adrian asks.

"Adrian that's the pass. Forget the pass." I said.

"Wait. So forget it. I have on question. What did you and Amy exactly do at band camp? What kind of sex. Rap sex?" Adrian asks.

* * *

**Okay my people may be OCC. **

**I know. But what happened to Amy?**

**What is Ricky going to say? Well review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I got 2 reveiws **

**and thank-you. **

**enjoy chapter 2. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Amy's Pov~

When I ran up the stairs, I cried. My tears were hot. But I heard talking but didn't dare to listen. After a half hour. I heard walking up the stairs. I was crying on John's Bed.

It was John. "Mom. What are you doing in my room?" He asked. I knew why. I just waited a moment. "I thought this would be the last place they would look for me John." I said back to him.

I smiled and he did too. "Mom. Will you and Ricky ever date get married and have another child?" He asked in shock of my surprise. "Well John, I don't know, you just flow with your life." I said. I was leaning against his wall now. He was sitting in his chair.

"Look at Amy and John together." Ricky teased. "So what ya guys doing?" He asked. John laughed while I smiled. "Come on, were family." He said.

"Talking about stuff you don't need to know about." I said to Ricky. "John, go eat, go talk to Adrian's daughter. Go on." I said to John.

John left the room while I followed out. "Hey Amy, Ashley family left and Grace's family. Just my family is here with yours." Jack said. I nodded.

"Adrian can we talk?" I asked. She got up and followed me to my room. "I need to ask a question about normal teenagers." I said.

Adrian's Pov~

"Adrian can we talk?" I heard Amy say. I wonder what she wanted to talk about. Was she pregnant? Or was she going crazy? I wonder what. Any way I followed her up to her room. "I need to ask about normal teenagers." She said

"Oh." I say. "Well I will tell you the 2 type teenagers. One is the party teenager. One is the gospel teenager. Party teenager does anything. Drinks beer. Have sex. Just like me and a little like you. Then you became the gospel teenager." I said. "The gospel teenager does not do any of that. Tries to be the best."

"Well I was going to ask what to do when your teenager son asks if you are going to go back to your father just for a typical reason. Where did he get that?" She asked. Oh she was asking what to do. Now how they act. Oops.

"Well ignore that for a little. Doesn't talk about it for 2 weeks, you be good. Or if he asks, means he wants to know both of your life or he doesn't want you to get together." I said true. I think.

"I just wanna know where he got that reason." Amy said. "I got a question for you now." I said to her. "What is it?" She asked. "What kind of sex did you have with Ricky?" I asked. Then a big bang was heard by Amy's door.

Ricky's Pov~

"Let's go get the girls." I said. "They have been talking for so long." Jack agreed. We went by there door. We heard Adrian talking. Then we heard Adrian say: "What kind of sex did you have with Ricky?" She asked. Then Jack ran downstairs pushing me into the door making a big bang. Then I went running downstairs.

With John laughing. I and Jack just pretending we did nothing. Then the girls came downstairs. "What was that big bang by the door?!" Adrian yelled. John was burst out laughing. Amy looked sad. I didn't know why. We just said nothing.

Jack's family left. John was in his room. "Hey Amy, what's the matter?" I asked. She was sitting. I hope she wasn't pregnant. She breathed. "It's just that I don't know what to say to Adrian. I just feel no hope of keeping me and John together. I don't think if I date anyone is going to help." She said really hopeless.

John's Pov~

Instead of going to bed I sat on the stairs and listened to my parents talk about grown-up talk. But they seem to me, normal teenagers. I wonder what they did 15 years old; Get drunk. Which one?

Then I got up and went to bed thinking what they said.

* * *

**Okay I am having fun!**

**This was my first thought of all these. **

**I want at least 2 reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amy's Pov~

I woke up on the couch alone. I guess Ricky left last night. It was 7:15am. "Oh god!" I yelled. "John wake up! I am dropping you off at school today." I yelled. He gets ready. We get to school 30minutes late.

"Bye mom." John says and walks up to school. I drive quickly to work.

John's Pov~

I walk to my locker. I set some things in my locker. I grab my history. I look in my book. Dang! I don't have my homework. Left it in my room. I walk to my history class. I walk in. "You're late John." Miss. Lid says. I just take my seat in the back. "Homework goes on my desk." She softly says.

I don't get up. My friend Jason was in here. He threw me a piece of paper and it said 'Why were you late?' I wrote down: 'My mom didn't wake up till 7:15 am when school starts at 7:30.' I throw it back to him. History goes on till the bell rings.

"Class, your homework assignment is reading 205 through 220." She calls out and I walk out of the class. I took my phone out. There was a message from mom. It said: 'Take the bus home John.' I tell her okay.

School goes on forever. Then finally the last bell rings of school. I go to my locker and put my books in my backpack. Damn! I got tons of homework. I can't do anything. Mom will ask about homework and if I lie I get grounded. I get outside. I needed to get to the bus or I was walking. It was 6 miles. I ran to the bus.

Someone stopped me. "Hey do you know where I can find this street?" A girl said. She lived on my street. "I am walking." I tell her yeah. I told her where to go. I got to the bus stop but the bus just left. Shit! I don't want to walk. I walk the other way to get home. I try to image the girl.

She had long dark brown hair. Her eyes were brown. She was cute. I admit it. By the time I got home Emily, Isabella, and Daniel. "John, why weren't you home sooner?" Grace asked.

"Missed the bus." I answer dully and just walk to my room. I read my out of my history book. Finish my homework for Science. Do the rest. By that time it was 8:30pm. "Goddamn it." I say under my breath.

I walk downstairs. "Hey John, how was school?" Mom asked.

"Fine." I answer.

Amy's Pov~

"If you're hungry you can have leftovers." I say to John. "John, you only said word to me. What's the matter?" I ask.

"Mom, was I a mistake?" John asked.

"John, that doesn't matter, does it." I say. He looks at me. "John, when I was 15 or 16 you were a mistake but now I am happy I kept you because I would be living with no one." I say truthfully.

"No mom you wouldn't!" He yelled. "You would have a collage degree! You would have a nice job! You be married but every person you date doesn't like me because their not my father!" He says. "I am the mistake." He cries.

I put my arms around him and hug him. He is almost as tall as me. "Why the hell would you think that? I don't like your thoughts lately. Keep your thoughts straight go with the flow." I say. "Have a bowl of cereal. Your dad is coming soon. Ashley and her family are coming too." I say. He does as I say.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy chapter 4 **

John's Pov~

Chapter 4

Ashley is coming for dinner. What a joy. Then I heard noises. It is Adrian and Grace PLUS Ashley. I go downstairs where everyone was. My dad was leaning up against the wall next to mom. I just look at the rest of our friends and family.

We ordered pizza and all sat down like a real family would. "Everyone should give one memory what happen between us all." Grace says like a real family would. "I remember when I was inviting people to church. Ben took Amy. Ricky took Adrian. Then you started kissing Jack at the end." Adrian smirked. Grace smiled. "Oh yeah! Amy was pregnant too even know no one really knew." Amy smiled.

"Well I remember it was dinner." Ashley spoke. "Then my dad was saying Amy was a nice girl and didn't go do all those bad stuff. Saying I was a bad girl. Amy was pregnant." Everyone smiled.

"I remember when I and Amy got married but end of breaking up." Ben said. everyone smiled again.

"I remember when I and Grace had sex because she was mad at her father. But then her father died. Too bad he couldn't meet the grandchildren." Everyone smiled a little. I was just listening to everyone talk. It was pretty neat to hear these stories.

"I remember I first saw John. I didn't know what to name him. So I asked Ashley and she told me John." Mom spoke.

"I remember when I and Adrian always had sex till her father came. But I never got her pregnant like I got Amy pregnant." He said.

"Yup, Adrian was the bad girl and Ricky was the bad boy. Then Ricky made Amy a bad girl for few seconds." Everyone laughed. I listened to them talk and how joyful we all could be a family.

**I wanted to write how they **

**Can have fun and John can listen. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Adrian's Pov~

John and Amy went upstairs to talk for a little. "Ricky, why did you have sex with Amy in the first place?" I wanted to get the whole story. "Why did you pick her?" I asked. "Ricky, did you rape her?"

"Why the hell would I rape her?" He asked. "I picked her because she was beautiful and thought she would be good in a bed. Happy now?" He asked.

"Kinda. What made you get her in the bed?" Now I was probably getting on his damn nerves. "You got her pregnant. Not me. Why?"

Ricky's Pov~

"First of all I don't know how I got her in the damn bed. Second of all I didn't mean to get her pregnant and if I never got her damn pregnant we wouldn't be in this fucking situation." I cursed the words at Adrian.

Then John came down. "John." Adrian called out. He just looks at her. Then Amy came down.

Amy's Pov~

Soon as everyone leaves but Ricky. "Amy." He softly says and grabs my hand. "Tell me the truth for this question." His breaths.

"What's the question?" I asked him a question.

"Do you have feelings for me?" He asked.

* * *

**Ha!**

**Cliffhanger. Love those things when you are a writer!**

**Keep you reading? I want one review.**

**when i get one review i update.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Better hurry. My mom is cussing me out. **

**She is telling me to get of the fucking computer and go to sleep anywhere I like, maybe i will go to my boyfriend Seth's house. joking. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

Ricky's Pov~

I am staring at her, waiting for her to answer my question. I told Adrian I would ask Amy the damn question. But Adrian is trying to get up back together. Everyone is. They are trying to make me think of the past with Amy.

I remember a ton. But that didn't matter does it. I stare at her. "I.I.I do…don't know." She stuttered.

I put her bangs behind her ears. "Just think about it." He says. "I'll be waiting

The next day I felt like shit. The grown-ups and we went for a talk at Adrian's house because Amy wasn't going to be home. But I knew they were going to force my feeling out about Amy. But I didn't know my feeling.

They made me sit in a chair. "Why do you love her? Don't you think it would be better for John?" Adrian asks while everyone crowded.

"I think John will be fine." I say. "I don't love her anymore." I say.

"But god wanted us to love and married. Not just have sex." Grace said.

"Tell us." They said.

"Fine." I say. "What I feel about her is…"

* * *

**Cliffhanger!**

**I love those. **

**Want one review. **

**Sorry is too short. **


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry i haven't been posting I been **

**dealing with some other stories **

**and dealing with some things I should have never done. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

Ricky's Pov~

"What I feel about her is that she is beautiful. I love the way she smiles. She got a wonderful personality. Everything a guy wants. But if the guy hates that he isn't the Father of her kid. She is cute. And I think I do love her." I just told the truth to my friends.

Is that a good thing? "Ask her on a date." Demanded Adrian.

"Why the hell would I do that?' I asked.

"Because you love her." Adrian said.

"No." I said.

John's Pov~

I was at my house hanging out with myself. I know it so damn boring. I ain't fucking kidding you. I was walking outside and I saw the girl I helped with directions. "Hi." She said walking away quick.

"Hey." I say and grab her arm. "I never really met you so who are you?" I asked. "I am John." I introduced myself.

"Tina." She said. "Now you know me. My mother is pregnant so I been doing everything for her. You want to come?" She asked. I think I have a crush on this girl.

"Sure." I say walking with her to where ever we are going.

* * *

Is John getting in love ?

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I haven't updated in a while but here is the chapter.

* * *

**

Chapter 8

When I got in her house everything was mess. "Christina Nichole get the heck over here!" Her mom yelled. "This is house is a mess. I barely have anywhere to sit." She hissed.

"Hey mom can you at least calm down. Maybe it wouldn't be a mess if you didn't throw things around. I am making dinner with my friend John and you just make room to sit somewhere and watch TV." Tina said frustrated.

She takes me to the kitchen. There are tons of dishes in the sink. "Do you want me to do the dishes?" I asked her.

"You can put some in the dishwasher and wash the rest and dry them and put them away for me." Christina says. "Oh thanks for helping." She admitted shyly. "So how is your family? Better than mine?" She asked.

"It was kinda hellish when my mom had me at sixteen." I admitted. "But things are getting better. I see my mom 24/7 almost. See my dad almost every day. My mom and dad aren't married." I explained. "But I see yours is hellish right now." He looked around

She nods. I put the dishes in the dishwasher starting the thing. I wash the dishes and dry them while she helps me put them away. I help her make homemade pizza. She made a cheese one and a pepperoni one. "You can stay for dinner." She was inviting me for dinner.

"Sure. I will stay. Just got to call or text my mom." I said while I took out my phone. My phone was dead. My mother was thinking that I left and never came back like I was some missing child.

After dinner I began walking out the door and down the steps. Tina came running out. "Thanks for everything." She said and hugged me while I hugged back. "Come over anytime you feel like." I think I had a crush on her.

Amy's Pov~

Oh my gosh. Where was John? "Amy stop freaking out." Ricky said.

"How can you not be freaking out?" I shot a question. "For all you know John could be dead or something. If he is not home in ten minutes I am calling the police." I snap.

Then John walks in the door. "Hey mom and dad," He greets us.

"Where have you been? You're not getting dinner tonight." I said.

"I had dinner already." He admits. "I was at a girl's house named Christina. I helped her out at the house. Her mom's pregnant." He was at a girl's house. He could have done anything with that girl. Maybe he helped her by taking both of their virginity away. No, John not likes that.

"That's great John. Why the fuck didn't you call?" It was rare to hear me say the f-word. John jumped when he heard me say it and Ricky just looked stunned. "John! Answer me! You worried the hell out of me. I thought you were dead." I took a seat next to Ricky.

"My phone died," He admits. "I'm going to bed." He walks right past his parents.

Ricky's Pov~

"You're scared that he was with that girl Christine." I say.

"I am." Amy says. "What if he starts dating her and they decided to have sex together and she get's pregnant. It worries me." Tears flood down Amy's face. "By the way her names is Christina. Plus what the hell would her mother think. Her mother would think my son is a bitch. Even know he isn't." Amy cries.

"You're talking about me. You act like he is going to be like me. Were I had sex with you and you did it with me and get pregnant with him. Then I went off having sex with Arian. Then Grace and Jack had sex. But every teen usually has sex because that think it is cool." I say. "Some smoke. But I thought it stupid. Beer…I only had one taste." I admit.

"Don't talk like that" Amy said. "But I guess I better get going to sleep. Bye Ricky." She pulls me into and I leave the house that night.

But what if that happened? What if it happened to John like it happened to me and Amy?

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay this will have be good. I been trying to make chapter longer but it's not working out!**

**thanks for any reviews!  
**

**here is chapter 9!

* * *

**

Chapter 9

John's Pov~

The next day at school I went with my friend Daniel. "Hey!" He called out. "Where the hell were you yesterday?" He asked. Should I tell him the truth?

"Stuff came." I replied while he just smirks because he thinks I am lying even know stuff did come up because I went to go help someone so that just came up, I suppose. "Well I am going to get stuff from my locker.

I put a few stuff in and took some stuff out. "Hi." I heard Christina say. "Thanks fir helping me yesterday. My mom has been kinda getting stressful because she is kinda going crazy. I know she's pregnant and all but can't she just shut the hell up." I laugh little.

"Yea really it was no damn problem. If you want me too I can come and help after school." She looked at me wide eyed. "This is not a joke. Yes or no?" I asked and Daniel was staring and giving me the come here sign.

"Yea, if you want too." Tina sputtered. "Bye." She walks away while I walk over to Daniel.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked.

"That Tina girl is the new girl. She never talks to anyone unless she needs help. So what the hell could you possibly do to help her for her to talk to you? I ain't damn kidding." I just roll my eyes at him. "You like her John and you have to admit it."

"I just helped her with cleaning and making dinner. Plus over there she was thanking me for helping her. I might help her after school again." Daniel stares at me like I am insane.

I walk away and head to class.

Adrian's Pov~

I walk over to Amy's house with Jack, Ben, and Grace. Amy answers the door. "Oh my god. I wasn't expecting visitors. I was expecting just to talk to Ricky and talk about John." I smirk a little while she gives me a small smile and greets us in.

"Let's have a little fun Amy." I grab the bag from Jack and pull out one pack of wine. "Just a little fun, you need it and have fun for a while." I say. "Grace you too." I was tempting them.

"I can't." Grace said smiling with her biggest one ever. "I am pregnant." She excitingly says. Everyone hugs her and says congratulants. "Plus even if I wasn't pregnant I wouldn't drink any." Grace added.

"I'm sorry Adrian. No thanks. Let's just sit and talk instead." Amy says while we just agree. "Okay let's play like the question game." She said while everyone said hell yea. Well some people did. "Okay Adrian. How old and who was your first person you had sex with?"

"Fifteen and with Dylan." Dylan was a guy who moved along time ago. Everyone laughed. "Okay Ben. Do you plan on having kids with someone else than Grace?" I say random and take a sip of wine.

"No." Ben answered. "Amy, why did you decide to have sex with Ricky?" Amy looked stunned while Ricky looked down and bit his lip. Amy got quietly up from her seat.

"It's time to pick up John." That is all what she says and walks out of the house. Oh god. It's time to pick up my daughter. We all leave. Ricky went with Amy.

Amy's Pov~

"I'm a coward." I admit. "Plus they know I don't pick up John. He goes on the bus or walks." I and Ricky get in the car and drive and come back when they are all gone I come back.

"Amy, you might have a right not to answer but why didn't you?" Ricky asked. "Usually when we are playing that game you always answer. What's wrong with that question?" He asked while I just get out of car and he follows me inside.

"I don't like answering questions about that night." I admit. "It's just the night where I made a mistake. John is a mistake back then to me when I was pregnant. But now he just fulfils me. I am glad I kept him. I tell everyone I got pregnant at eighteen. I just don't want people thinking I am a total slut or whore that go off having sex at fifteen." I answered while Ricky nodded.

"I understand." He grabs both of my hands and I lean closer and he leans closer then I hear John. "Mom." Then he runs outside.

"John!" I run outside to find John running down the street on the road while I just chase.

* * *

**Okay it is longer than the other one. **

**but tell me what you think.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**This chapter is long. John can make no sense sometimes because he isn't sure of an answer**

**but any reviews for this story thanks. here is chapter 10!

* * *

**

Chapter 10

John's Pov~

"Hey Christina I am going to drop my stuff at home and then I will come to your house. Bye." She says by back while I decided to walk and get in the house.

I see my parents about to kiss. "Mom." I breathe out and just run outside dropping my stuff on the floor but I heard my mom say one word.

"John!" She screams but I run while she tries to catch me. I wasn't going to Christina's house and I run into a place where the grass is tall and I run and getting lost and tripping over something.

I don't want mom and dad to date or marry. They couldn't. I cried and it started pouring.

Ricky's Pov~

I drive the car and follow Amy and she gets into a big tall grass area. "Amy!" She turns around and she is crying. I park the car. "You go that way and I will go this way. We will find him." I said to her while she just cries harder.

"How the hell would you know?" Amy wailed. 'John's somewhere out there." The tears flood down her face while tears try to go down mine but I won't let them out a single bit. I see a girl with black hair or something.

"What the hell is the matter?" The girl asked.

"Our son just ran. His name is John." I answer.

"My name is Christina." She introduces. "I know John." She says quietly while Amy nods. "I'll help you." Christina pulls out her phone and calls someone. It started raining harder than ever.

John's Pov~

My phone starts ringing and it is Christina. "Hello." I say. "Are you wondering why the hell I am not at your goddamn house?" I asked.

"John just come to my house now." Christina says. "I am here with your parents and if I tell them you are coming to my house they may just go home." I say yea sure. I felt safe around her for some damn reason.

Like I can kinda tell her anything.

I start just going straight in the pouring down rain. About a while later of no thinking but getting back where I came from. I got back and saw Christina standing there with my parents.

"John." Mom said running over to me hugging me while Ricky just walked from behind. "Never run off like that. We are talking when you get home." Mom announces. "We can drop you off." Christina smiles and gets in the house.

We get to Christina's house in a few minutes. "Thanks for the ride..." She started.

"Amy. This is Ricky. We aren't married." I smile.

"Amy and Ricky." My parents drive away. "Your parents are really nice and they look really young too." I nod. "Tell me your story about family. I'll tell you mine." She wanted to know my story with family and other stuff.

"Well my mom got pregnant with me at fifteen. It happened at band camp." I started while she nods. "My mom thought this guy went to some other school." We enter her house. I didn't speak one more time because then her mom spoke.

"Where the hell have you been?" Her mom asked. "You're usually little earlier Christina." Her mom says.

"Continue." Tina says to me while she ignores her mom and goes upstairs to her room with me.

"My dad went to the same school. But she had me at sixteen. After that she kept me did everything? My dad helped. When my aunt she got pregnant at fifteen and she had a boy who is thirteen. A girl named Adrian got pregnant at eighteen with baby girl. Grace another friend did too. Now I think Grace is pregnant again. Pretty much the end." I say quickly.

"You mom is like thirty-one." I nod. "But my story now. My mom had me at seventeen. She had twins at fourteen once but she put them up for adoption. The dad for the twins was David. My father is someone named Mark. But I never knew my dad. He knew my mother was pregnant with me but he died in a accident. But she always says I was never a mistake and I never will be. She says The twins were a mistake to her." Tina didn't rush.

"Oh. But why were they a mistake but you weren't?" I asked.

"She was raped at fourteen. She just went and had sex at seventeen with her boyfriend. My mom now is pregnant again with her husband who is working most of time and he is a total fucking bitch." Tina cursed. "He is only married to my mother for sex. He's coming home in a little bit or so. I don't wanna have you here when he's home. Plus after my mother has the baby he just wants to have sex with her again and just have my take care of my sister and brother." I nod in agreement. "Sometime he comes home early."

"That seems like a bitchy stepfather you have." Her mom opens the door.

"John needs to go home," Her mom says. "Kevin is here." That meant the dad was here. "Unless he wants to help around here."

"I'll help." Tina looks at me wide eyed like she doesn't even want me here at all. "Let's go." Christina grabs me and pulls me downstairs.

Her dad looked like shit. She just threw stuff on the ground and he had a beer in his hand. "Tina clean." He commands and she nods. Christina was like a maid. "You clean too." Something was mysterious about him and Tina seemed to be hiding something from me.

Amy's Pov~

After three hours John came home. "Why the hell would you run?" I asked John. Ricky wasn't here. "John if you don't want me and Ricky together just says so and I and Ricky and I won't get together." John just sits.

"I don't want toy together because life is already perfect. I don't need you to just waste time with any guys and work you ass off and get ready for just a wedding. It's just nothing but you planning shit."

"John," I breathed. "No cussing. I don't care if I do it or not. Your friends might cuss but I don't want you to cuss get you in the habit." I laugh at thinking the one time John first cussed. He got mad and said 'Oh fuck' He heard Ricky said fuck so he said it one time.

"Whatever." John says. "I'm going to sleep." John just leaves me there while he goes to his room.

He doesn't want me wasting time getting ready for a wedding.

* * *

**Like I said John doesn't always make sense...maybe. **

**but PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, I did not die yet...but I will one day. **

**But anyways it been a while. I been working on my Twilight Stories. But I decided there is not much yet of this story and decided to finish it by the end of the week. **

**Here is chapter chapter 11

* * *

**Chapter 11

John's Pov~

I was sitting in class for history. My teacher was talking non-sense. I just knew it was so damn boring and I wasn't going to listen. I was thinking about my life.

I think maybe I was in love with Christina. I think maybe my mom was in love with my dad. But they can't be. What if they never met at Band Camp? I wouldn't be here in this problem. My mom would have got to college. I was a mistake and I knew it. I knew it. My mom doesn't want me.

"John, do you know what I just said?" Mrs. Cookie said.

"Um..sorry no, lost in my thoughts," I say.

"As I repeat for John here. I said we are doing a big project," Mrs. Cookie said. "We are going to come up and say when we were born. About our family. About what we want to be due. Due this Friday. One time John," I just smile and the bell rings.

I leave to me locker. "Man, everyone is going to be hooked on your life because you're mom got pregnant with you at fifteen. That is something interesting. When my mom had me when she was thirdy-nine. Now look at her. She's like a grandma," I chuckle at what Jason said.

"It doesn't matter. I thought we were learning history. Not classmate's history. The most stuidest fucking idea..." Mrs. Cookie was standing by us.

"Cussing in the halls on this fine morning, are we John? To the office now John," I walk over to to the office.

"John, what are you doing in the office again for the fourth time this month. I don't remember you mom doing this. But Ricky done it a few times. More like five times a week to me. But what has gotten into you lately?" asked the Principal.

"Mrs. Cookie caught me saying fucking," I mumble. "I mean f-word," Why lie? No point into that.

"John, I expect better of you," I nod. "But since you been in here too many times this month, I can't let you off the hook. John, detention for the rest of the weeks, after school every day," commanded him.

"I can't!" I yelled.

"Why not?"

"Because...uh...Christina the new girl she uh...wants me to help her with her pregnancy. Her mom is working uh most of the time. Her dad died. And us she's pregnant. I promised to help her through it, and help her with uh homework," I fib. "Just don't tell anyone, please."

"I'll see if it's the truth first with Christina first," said the principal. He called Christina down to the office.

"Is it true that you are pregnant Christina?" I nod to her.

"Yea, John is that father," I was like what the hell?

* * *

**oh...so lies in this chapter...a lot more lies will be coming up and more drama...let's try one review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello! It almost been three months...I know I feel terrible but review haven't come which made me not be motivated but I finally got on and it pushed me so I could be able to write a chapter! This will get interesting! I will be updating almost every day for now on! I promise till I finish story! Most Likely no sequel! But after all my Twilight Stories I will be writing other stories and this will be probably one story I would make. **

**So yea here is chapter 12! **

* * *

Chapter 12

"What the hell is this Christina? I asked as we leave the office. "Are you trying to kill me of guilt and anger?"

Christina looks up and says, "John, you brought me in this world of everything. I am not the one to blame here. If you're dragging me fake pregnancy world, then you're coming in with me. Now whoever the fuck he is, is expecting to see a baby bump."

"We can say it was a miscarriage! You act like it isn't so fucking simple!" I yell at her. Christina looks down and cried. "Shit," I muttered.

"Maybe it is simple but what if it isn't so damn easy to get out of this. Living a lie is worse. You're damn right, it is fucking simple."

"I'm sorry Christina," I said. "I shouldn't have done that, I'll tell him I am lying so we can live better..."

"No John!" yelled Tina. "I don't want you to go. I don't want you to get in trouble now. I just want you to be with me. But anyone finds out, it's your responsibility to cover or tell the truth."

I look down at my feet wondering if I really should do something. Then I grab Tina's hand and pull her closer. I move my head towards her as our foreheads touch I lean into kiss. I kiss her soft lips, it was a quick simple one because the bell rang and we jumped away from each other.

"You wanna ditch?" I questioned.

"Hell yea!" she yells as we sneak out of the school together

_Out of School!_

Christina and I were sitting in a tree. "Christina, this isn't simple about lying that you're pregnant," I say.

"John, it's fucking simple! Just believe me!"

"No..."

"JOHN!" screams Tina.

"I'm sorry."

"Well...John, I been thinking I am in love with you. I sorta want to move things fast but then I think it is wrong. I only knew you for a week." Tina looks down and mumbles soemthing I can't make out.

"What?"

"John, I wanna have sex with you!"

They both looked stunned.

Amy's Pov~

I stayed at home by myself eating ice cream, soon a phone rings. "Hello," I say.

"John was just in my office," said his principal.

"What the hell do you mean?" I asked wondering why.

"He was caught saying the word fucking," he says, "Then he is not in detention. Because he says he's helping with Christina because she is pregnant. Christina says that John was the father. He asked me not to tell you but I think I should have."

"Wait!" I say, thinking this kinda awkward. "Shit!" I curse. "Do you think maybe he was lying just to get out of detention. John need to stop saying that fucking word named fucking. I will talk with him."

"No," he says, "Let's see where this goes, let him tell you to see if it is true."

"Well okay..." I sat awkwardly. "I got to go."

Ricky comes in the house. "Hey, you look down. Why?"

"Ricky, I don't think John is virgin anymore," I say to Ricky.

"What!"

I say, "I think John isn't a virgin anymore. He had sex with Christina. They barley knew each other."

"You mean John had sex with Christina and got her pregnant. Are you sure?"

"I don't know Ricky! I don't know what to believe anymore of John!

* * *

**How is this going to turn out? I am wondering too! **

**One review!**

**Please review!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello once again! I know! A update twice in a day! **

**I just want to get this done and voer with while I am motivated! **

**Thanks for reading or reviewing!**

* * *

_What happened before_

"John, I wanna have sex with you!" Christina says.

I say, "I think John isn't a virgin anymore. He had sex with Christina. They barley knew each other."

"You mean John had sex with Christina and got her pregnant. Are you sure?"

"I don't know Ricky! I don't know what to believe anymore of John!

Chapter 13

John's Pov~

"I gota go," I say as I walk away and Christina cried. "Christina, I promise you, I will think about doing it. But I am still virgin."

"I am too John! We can do it now and have it done! You know you want the same," said Tina.

"I'll think about it Tina! I promise. I'll talk to you tomorrow," I say as I walk away. Christina wants to have sex with me. Then I saw Grace's daughter, Emily crying. I walk over.

"Emily, what's that matter?" She jumps as I speak.

"J-j-john!" sobs Emily. 'I m-m-m-made a terib-le m-m-mistake!" She stumbles across her words.

"What did you do? I promise I won't tell your mother," I say to her as she cries.

"I had s-s-s-s-sex with Daniel! Ashley's son! Your cousin!" sobs Emily as I hug her. "But I thought I loved him but Melisa stole him...some girl who hates me. I saw them making-out! I am such a terrible daughter! Why couldn't I wait after marriage? John, have you had sex?"

"No Emily, but I think I am planning to, with Christina. I know, it's stupid. But I just told my principal she is pregnant. She told him I was the father! Which is a lie! I don't know what hell I am doing anymore!"

"John, don't have sex! It isn't good! It'll be a terrible mistake after!"

"What did he do to you?" spat out John.

"He...well I didn't want to have sex. He said if I didn't have it with him, he would hurt me. I didn't believe him, but then he gave me this!" She pulls down her pants to show me her thigh, with huge bruise. "Since I didn't want to lose him, I had sex!"

"We have to tell your mom!"

"NO! NO! NO!" screams Emily.

"Emily, this is bad!"

"PLEASE JOHN! NO!"

"Calm down," I say as I hug her. "Everything will be alright." Emily eases down. "I think we should tell Grace. Do you think so?"

"Y-y-yes," spats out Emily as I take her home.

"Tell your mom when you're ready," I say as Emily nods and walks in.

I take out my phone and text Christina:

_John- I will have sex with you. _

_Christina- you will? Are you sure? I don't want to force you. _

_John- when are your parent's gone? _

_Christina- Well...when are your parent's gone?_

_John-I don't know...but we will come up with something. _

_Christina- John...I think we should have at least a first kiss, a make-out session, and a date. _

_John- do you really want to wait? _

_Christina- no...but my parents are gone all weekend starting Friday night...how about you tell your parents you are going with Jason's family when you are really coming to my house...how does that sound. _

_John- sure. _

* * *

**Drama is coming up!**

**You'll see and it will be good!  
**


	14. Sorry! Author Note!

Right now you're probably like oh my god! She's finally updated. But no. Life is a roller coaster for me. BUT PLEASE READ THIS! So...my stories will not be completed...by me. I've given the rights to someone I known way back. I found her on Facebook and we go way back. We're friends and she's an amazing writer. I told her about fan fiction and she was like oh my god, I want to have an account. I told her I was never going to be able to finish the stories, and she said she would finish them but she would start from the beginning. I told her everything that I wanted to happen. She is okay with that and she's working on them like crazy but she is adding twist and turns which I would have never came up with to keep readers interested. Right now she is taking the rights of these stories: New Beginnings, and Light. She is rewriting New Beginnings and Light with the ideas I want to happened, and adding twist and turns that you won't expect. But I will be finishing Haunted, From Dawn Til' Dusk, and Video Diary. Please just give me patience. But my friend is working on a story of her own so she is a busy writer. She has exams coming up and she's writing before studying for her damn exams. I told her that she was insane. But this is what is going to be happening. I will let you know when Light and New Beginnings is out. My friend's pen-name is 2random021. She has not published anything yet but she will be in the summer. She is also looking for a beta reader! Thanks for you time! I appreciate what you guys done!


End file.
